Electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, etc. have become increasingly popular among consumers. Many electronic devices have integrated buttons, keyboards, or keypads of one variety or another that allow a user to interface with the device. The keyboard or keypad that is used in portable electronic devices may be referred to as a film-in-plastic (FIP) keypad, also known as an in-mould-decoration (IMD) keypad. FIP or IMD keypads may be difficult to affix in place. For example, certain keys within a keypad may be susceptible to accidentally being pried from the keypad. Also, keypads or certain keys may have lateral movement that causes bulging in the keypad.